mariopolskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mario
Mario to mieszkaniec Mushroom Kingdom. Jest z zawodu hydraulikiem i stolarzem. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w grze Donkey Kong, gdzie musiał uratować Pauline z rąk Donkey Konga. Teraz najczęściej ratuje Księżniczkę Peach z rąk Bowsera. Historia Twórcą Mario jest japoński projektant gier, Shigeru Miyamoto. Zafascynowało go stworzenie nowej postaci od kiedy Nintendo straciło licencję do tworzenia gier na podstawie uniwersum Popeye. Tak powstał Mario, a dokładniej Jumpman - co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Skoczek" w grze Donkey Kong (gra) wydanej na automaty w 1981 roku. Imię "Skoczek" zostało zmienione na Mario w grze Mario Bros., gdzie odziedziczył imię po włoskim pracowniku firmy Nintendo of America - Mario Selagi. Tak też pojawił się fakt, że Mario był Włochem. Tytuł "Mario" i serie "Super Mario" były znane wszędzie. Wydano hałdę gier, komiksy, seriale animowane, a w 1993 powstał film, który wyświetlono już w Polsce. Biografia Wczesne lata Bobas Mario i Bobas Luigi zostali przyniesieni do Grzybowego Królestwa przez bociana. Kamek chciał zniszczyć Gwiezdne Bobasy (Star Children), które niweczyły plany Armii Koopa (Koopa Troop). Więc zaatakował i porwał Bobasa Luigiego. Tymczasem jeden z ludu Yoshi znalazł Mario i postanowił mu pomóc odszukać brata. Udało się to; bowiem zniszczyli plany Armii Koopa, Kameka i złego Bowsera. Bocian odwiózł dzieci do ich rodziców i wszystko skończyło się dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do gier, Mario w jednym z odcinków serialu Super Mario Bros. Super Show uczył się w Akademii Hydraulików (Plumbers Academy). Według jednego z jednostronicowego komiksu - Album Rodzinny, czyli wczesne lata (Family Album - the Early Years) wynika, że Mario już w dzieciństwie fascynował się hydrauliką. Z niektórych źródeł wynika, że Mario był stolarzem. Pierwszy pojedynek z Kongiem Kiedy Mario stał się dorosły, musiał ratować dziewicę Pauline, która została porwana z rąk Donkey Konga (dziś Donkey Kong uważany jest za Cranky Kong, obecny Donkey Kong pojawił się pierwszy raz w Donkey Kong Jr (gra)). Z pomocą młota odbił księżniczkę, a goryl został pokonany. Jednak Mario nie ożenił się z Pauline, jego obecną dziewczyną, którą uratował po 1985 roku jest Peach. Dzisiejszy Donkey Kong pojawił się w Donkey Kong Jr. Hydraulika Braci Mario Mario i Luigi razem zadebiutowali w grze Mario Bros., kiedy prawdopodobnie prowadzili firmę hydrauliczną i naprawiali rury w Brooklynie. W Mario Bros. Bracia Mario trafili do miejskich wodociągów i oczyszczali je z zanieczyszczeń. Wzmianka o firmie jest w filmie Super Mario Bros. - ich rywalem jest Hydraulika im. A. Scapelli. Ratowanie Muchomorowego Królestwa Pierwszą grą, w której Mario z bratem pojawił się w Muchomorowym Królestwie jest Super Mario Bros.. Wtedy ratowali świat ten z rąk Bowsera, który zmienił tamtejszy ród Toad w potwory i cegły, a także porwał księżniczkę Peach. Za każdym razem Mario przechodzi 7 światów i zabija Bowsera ale zamiast księżniczki spotyka Toada, który wyjaśnia mu, że księżniczka jest ukryta w kolejnym zamku. Bowser spotykany przez pierwszych 7 światów jest fałszywy - w 8 świecie zostaje zabity serio. Subcon - piękny sen czy koszmar? W grze Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario ma sen. Śni mu się, że wraz z Luigim, Peach i Toadem dostają się do bajkowej krainy nawiedzonej przez zupełnie nowych wrogów i rządzonej przez Wart. W grze są zupełnie nowi wrogowie i przedmioty - np. można wyrywać z ziemi warzywa i rzucać nimi we wrogów. Wart nie znosi warzyw, więc zostaje pokonany. Rusałki ze snu dziękują bohaterom za pomoc w odzyskaniu szczęścia w ich szczęśliwej krainie. Gra miała remake na GBA - Super Mario Advance: Super Mario Bros. 2. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pozytywne Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie